


Good Morning

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's in the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

* * *

Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

  


  
The drumming of water pulled Sam from her slumber. Stretching out under the sheets, she sighed, her arm instinctively exploring the empty pillow beside hers, even though she knew it would be vacant. 

Lazily opening her eyes, she scanned the room, smiling languidly in the dim light. She could see his khakis tossed over the chair and she frowned slightly. His pants were resting in a crumpled pool on the polished oak surface. He may as well have slept in them for as wrinkled as they were going to be.

Maybe she should go iron them for him…nah. Wrinkled pants were the least of his concerns. Right now, she knew he was more worried about getting cleaned up and getting to work on time. A worry she should share. She was due back at the mountain….she turned her head, blinking to focus her eyes, oh god, in less than an hour. 

If she was smart, they would have just parted ways after dinner last night and she would have turned in early. Then again, if she'd have played it smart then she wouldn't be so pleasantly tired right now.

Throwing back the covers, she got out of bed, padding over to her armoire. She grabbed her robe off the hook and put it on before making her way to the kitchen.

She quickly started the coffee and risked ducking outside to snag the paper off the walk. Coming back inside she frowned at the continual sound of the shower running. What in the hell was he doing in there? Trying to run her water bill up to astronomical proportions?

She went back to the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. "Hey!" she said loudly. "Save some hot water for me for crying out loud," she said, impishly pulling back the shower curtain. Her mouth fell open as she stared, watching water stream across his chest and down over his well formed butt and legs. She raised her eyes, meeting his amused green orbs. 

"If I wasn't supposed to be at work in half an hour we could share," he offered, running his fingers through his wet blond hair.

  
Her heart pounding in her chest, Sam sat straight up in bed, her breath coming in panting gasps. Chiding herself for being silly, she tried to slow her breathing. The creak of the faucet and the sound of water filled her with horror.

Her eyes wide she looked beside her, staring at the used pillow on the other side of the bed. She slowly looked around the room, her heart lurching at the sight of a rumpled pair of khakis. Throwing back the covers, she ran to the bathroom, pushing open the door and ripping back the shower curtain. The occupant yelled, jumping back, his hands reflexively dropping to his groin. Sam echoed his scream, jumping back and nearly falling over the toilet.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, his irritation plain on his face. Befuddled, she could do nothing more than just sit there as he waited for an answer. "Sam?" Frowning now, he turned off the water, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He knelt in front of her, water from his wet hair dripping on her lap. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to smile reassuringly. "Nothing," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Didn't look like nothing," he said.

"A bad dream, Jack. Just a bad dream."

~Fin~


End file.
